1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, particularly, to an electrical connector capable of connecting a contact element and a core wire of a cable by insulation replacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
The contact section of a press-connection or insulation-replacement contact element is made of a sheet of metal with side edges making contact with the core conductor or wire of a cable. An example thereof is disclosed in Japanese patent application Kokai No. 10255921.
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, a cable holder 52 is fitted in a first housing 51 while a plurality of contact elements 62 are held by a second housing 61. The first housing 51 has a rectangular shape, and the cable holder 52 has a retention section 53 and a protruded section 54 which projects from the first housing 51. A space 56 is provided between the first housing 51 and the top face of the retention section 53 to accommodate a cable arranging member 55 for holding a plurality of cables C at a dielectric section C1. A plurality of cable guiding grooves 56 are formed in the top, side, and bottom faces of the protruded section 54 of the cable holder 52 to guide core wires C2 from which the dielectric sections have been removed. The front ends of the core wires C2 are held by a retention tape 57 or the like to prevent uneven separation.
The contact elements 62 are made by stamping a metal sheet. Each contact element 62 has a base section 63 to be held by the second housing 61, a resilient arm 64 extending from the base section 63 in a U-shape, and a connection section 65 which projects from the second housing 61. A plurality of barbs 63A are provided on the base section 63 to keep the contact element 62 at a predetermined position in the second housing 61. A contact portion 64A is provided at the inside front end of each resilient arm 64. The protruded section 54 of the first housing 51 is fitted in the opening of the second housing 61 so that the core wires C2 in the guiding grooves 56 are brought into resilient contact with the contact portions 64A of the contact element 62.
In the above connector, the core wires are exposed in the press-connection or insulation-replacement sections so that the dielectric sections C1 as well as the core wires C2 are present in the guiding grooves 56. Accordingly, it is necessary that the width of the guiding grooves 56 be substantially equal to the diameter of the dielectric sections C1. Consequently, the width of the guiding grooves 56 is too large to keep the core wires C2 from moving laterally upon making resilient contact with the contact sections 64A, failing to provide stable contact. In addition, the width of the guiding grooves is likely made larger than the diameter of the dielectric sections for facilitating insertion thereof so that the position of the core wires becomes more variable.